Mew Mew Love
by Nyozeka
Summary: Ryou needs a new Partner while keiichiro is away...and he chooses ichigo, she moves into the cafe what will happen(Sorry i suck at summerys) a RyouIchigo fic, will mayasa be forgotten? R&R Please!
1. Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

Chapter 1: Partners

"Ichigo" Ryou said urgently "I need to speak with you in my office" she looked slightly confused they were about to close

"Since keiichiro is now a teacher of mayasa's class over in London, I need a co-partner for the mew mew project" ryou explained "And, since you are the leader of the mews, I figure you are a Valuable and should know more about the position your in….although you are a dumb strawberry"

"Ryou, thanks for the position, and don't call me a dumb strawberry you jerk…wait..Keiichiro is mayasa's teacher??"

"Yeah did I forget to say that?" Ryou chuckled "Anyway strawberry girl, there are new enemies they are the Saint Rose Crusaders, we don't know the names of our perpetrators yet but there are four of them"

"So… how do you know about them" Ichigo thought aloud

"They are using the remaining kirma Animas, the alien's that infect animals they collected them from the battle scenes after you mew mews left the scene"

"I noticed that the Remaining kirma animas were disappearing and I thought the aliens took them to put to use later…so I had masha stay behind and watch and saw them"

"Oh" Ichigo said she looked at the clock "ryou, its getting late I need to get home"

"Ichigo…if your going to be my co-partner….you need to live in the café…" ryou said looking away

"But my parents…" Ichigo said in a low tone

"I'll walk you home "ryou said they got up and walked from the Café

"Do your parents know you're a mew mew?" he asked curiously

"no." Ichigo said bluntly "how do you tell your parents that you are that you are a cat girl and you put yourself in danger to save the earth?"

"I don't know but they have to know, if you are going to stay at the café"

"Yeah" Ichigo said as they reached her house "come in you can talk to them now"

"Mom! Dad!" she called "I need to talk to you in the living room"

"Okay" her mom said in her usual cheery voice and her dad walked in seeing a guy

he yelled "No young man you can not marry my daughter"

"Dad!" Ichigo "he didn't propose to me"

"Oh okay" he sat down

"What we need to tell you is" Ryou started "Ichigo transform" ryou said looking over at Ichigo

"Strawberry mew mew metamorphosis" Ichigo transformed in front of her parents

"I... am mew Ichigo" Ichigo said looking nervously at her parents her dad was staring open mouthed "And ryou wants me to be his partner on the mew mew project since his other partner is in London teaching…But I would need to live at the Café for a little while, don't worry id get my own room dad" she said answering her fathers question before he asked it "so….mom dad? Can I go live at Café mew mew for a while?"

"You….are a …. Mew mew…" her mother processed slowly "Ichigo….Yes. you can go live at the Café " her mom started "But we need the phone number and you have to call us every day and this young man would be watching over you?" her mom asked still in shock

"Yeah mom, this is Ryou" she introduced ryou and he shook her parents hands.

"I am the Head of research for the mew mew project and your daughter will be my partner…"

"So you are getting married!" her dad sobbed

"Not that kind of partner dad "Ichigo said bluntly

"Yeah" ryou said agreeing "Ichigo you stay here tonight we will start moving you into the café tomorrow" Ryou left and he chuckled and thought 'her dad thought we were getting married… I wish.' He turned around to see Ichigo watching him leave out her bedroom window

"bye ryou" she mouthed and waved. Ichigo walked from her window and crawled into bed and thought "Mayasa….I'm co-partner to saving the world you love I'm not just a mew mew anymore…" And she fell asleep.


	2. New home sweet home

Chapter 2: New home sweet home.

"Ichigo, honey its time to wake up" her mom said patting her head "Ryou is here to help you start packing and moving into your new…home" She sighed "honey, careful of your father he is in one of his ….cry baby moods." Ichigo walked out of her bedroom and her father came running over and hugged her

"My baby girl…is moving out at age thirteen why…" he sniffed her mother walked out of her bedroom and pried her dad away from her

"See I told you?" Ichigo's mom pointed out. That's when Ichigo noticed Ryou she heard him chuckle "hey Ryou" Ichigo said "ready to start packing?" he had brought some boxes. Ichigo and ryou went into her room. Ichigo walked to her barrow and started taking her clothing out and folded them and put them into boxes. Ryou meanwhile was packing up books he picked up a notebook and a photo of him and her dancing fell out of it.

"Hey, that's me?" Ryou said aloud accidentally 'oh god what have I started' ryou thought to himself as Ichigo turned around

"Oh yeah" she said slightly blushing "Mint snapped a photo of us when we were dancing and gave me a copy…I thought she gave you one too"

"Nope" he said slipping the picture into the notebook and put the notebook in a box he noticed that the front of the notebook had the word 'Journal' on it. He slightly wondered that if there was a picture of him in the notebook was there anything written about him. Soon ichigo's room was very bare. Ryou had a driver come and pick up her stuff.

"Bye mom and dad I'll call you tomorrow morning" she smiled and waved as she got into the car.

"Hey Ichigo" ryou started "I'm glad that you are comeing to live at the café "

Ichigo looked up "huh? What you are?" she blushed

"Yeah, you can't be late for work" he smirked

"Your mean" Ichigo sulked

"Oh stop sulking, you know I was kidding" he chuckled

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Strawberry, don't stick your tongue out unless your going to use it" he mused

The car slowed to a stop in front of café mew mew.

"Okay, now the guys will bring in your stuff"

"the guys?" Ichigo said confused forgetting she was mad at ryou.

"Yeah, the ones I hired to bring in your stuff"

"oh?" she smiled at that "thanks"

"I'll show you your room" ryou brought Ichigo upstairs and brought her to a room that was down a door from his room "I painted it pink and put a strawberry border around the room, hope you find it comfortable ." ryou smiled "I worked very hard on the room, and I did it my self"

"Thank you! Ryou!" Ichigo said surprising him with a hug "I love it" ryou grew tense. But the girl didn't notice

'Oh god how will I hide how I feel' he loosened up a bit and hugged back

"Hey strawberry" he said in a low voice "your hair smells like your name" Ichigo giggled

"Is that a complement?" she said looking up

"yeah I suppose it is" Ryou said in a sarcastic voice "oh yeah I got you a present to celebrate you becoming my co-partner he took out a small pink box with a silver bow she opened it and found a small bottle that looked like a mew aqua bottle except it was clear pink and had a glass pink heart top the bottle all together was gorgeous .. There were words on it and it said "Heavenly Ichigo Perfume"

"I….Ryou It's so pretty…thank you "Ichigo looked up and Ryou was gone she heard him close the door to his room.

Ryou sat on his bed in his room remembering the feeling he had when Ichigo hugged him. He suddenly remembered the picture of him and her dancing falling out of her journal….

'Maybe there is something about me in there… I just have to figure out how to get at it…' he walked out of his room and down to Ichigo room where they were moving stuff in.

"Hey Ichigo do you want your pay check?" as soon as Ichigo heard that he bounded over and held out her hand ryou handed her her paycheck "hey this is more then my weekly salary,…"

Ryou looked at her like she was an idiot

"You are my partner now this is what you get for research"

"Two hundred dollars?!" Ichigo exclaimed "holy…shit..."

"Yeah I can get my driver to bring you to the mall if you would like"

Ichigo nodded she still didn't know why ryou was being so nice.

"Ryou thank you for the perfume" she hugged him

"Yup, I figured you're a strawberry so you need to smell like one" he chuckled

"Yeah I suppose" she looked at him with a grin "now about the mall"


	3. Nightmares

**Authors note: Wahoo! I got my first Review!! Thank you X3Dorky-candee for your Review! It's completely awesome to get a review from you considering I read both your Fic's Thank- you! **

Chapter 3: Night mere

Ichigo fell asleep as soon as she got home from the mall around 9:00 pm. She fell asleep downstairs and ryou went down to get a snack he found Ichigo, along with many shopping bags laying on a table of the café 'when they say shop till you drop, my strawberry, they don't really mean it' he chuckled. He brought her upstairs and laid her into her bed and tucked her in. He gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead. He could hear her voice of what she would have said if she had been awake 'you jerk'. He figured there was nothing wrong with giving someone a good night kiss. He walked down to his room and took off his shirt and put on some shorts and crawled into bed. He lay awake and listened to the room next to him. Ichigo lay tossing and turning in her bed she let out a yelp and woke up and started crying… she would normally go see her parents but her parents were not there and she was at the café with ryou. She got up from her bed and went down to ryou's room she was crying.

"R..Ryou?" she said through her tears "are you awake?"

"Yeah hold on a second" ryou walked to the door forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt and saw Ichigo crying. Ichigo was too scared from her dream to realize either and hugged him.

"Ryou…." Ichigo cried she looked up "It was horrible…. The mew mews…..you….Mayasa…" she trailed off she couldn't talk about it She just stood there ryou was debating hugging her back because when she noticed he's not wearing a shirt but then decided she hugged him first after all so it was okay

"Ichigo…" he sighed patting her head "It's alright everything's alright okay" she looked up

"Ryou" she started slowly "you….aren't wearing a shirt" but she didn't push back she leaned her head against his chest and whispered " I can hear your heart beating….its calming…" she fell asleep standing in his arms ryou had to catch her so she didn't fall. He picked her up and brought her to her room. He tucked her into her pale pink covers again.

"Ichigo." He smiled "Sleep Peaceful now okay strawberry" Ryou went back to his room and left his door open incase Ichigo had another nightmare he vowed to stay awake just in case but he fell asleep. The next morning he found Ichigo and her pale pink blanket sleeping at the end of his bed on the floor. He walked over to her side and shook her gently

"Ichigo…" he said gently "Wake up strawberry" Ichigo's eyes opened tiredly

"R…Why…Why are you in my room?" Ichigo asked drowsily

"Strawberry, you're in my room…" Ryou said simply

"What?" she said sitting up her cat ears and tail popped out

"Don't worry kitty, You Had a nightmare and came and slept at the end of my bed" ryou chuckled "I'm going to buy you a dream Catcher"

"A dream catcher …?" Ichigo processed couldn't tell weather that was a comment to giggle at or to hit him so she

"Yeah, a dream Catcher They always worked for me" he said nodding over his bed where he had a dream Catcher hanging It was quite pretty it was wooden and was made with gold string and had silver star beads on it

"That's beautiful…" Ichigo said looking at it by now her ears and tail disappeared She looked at ryou and back at the dream catcher and then him 'It reminds me of him….beautiful….What am I thinking?? Mayasa Mayasa Mayasa Mayasa she corrected her thoughts' she smiled at ryou and started picked up her blanket and pillow and walked to her room and took out her journal. And started writing.

"_Journal_

_I woke up in Ryou's room this morning. Nothing happened…. I guess I had a nightmare lastnight. How come I never remember these things? I vaguely remember hugging him last night… and my face has tear stains on it so I must have been crying that Nightmare must have been a bad one. I'm lucky ryou wasn't mad at me for intruding in his room…." _

**Hope every one liked this chapter…. It was somewhat hard …heh well the next Chapter will be up soon till then 3 from Nyozeka**


	4. school

**Thank you every one for your Reviews they do not go unnoticed! This story has been really fun to write so far…. And I hope you all continue to read it.**

Chapter 4: School

Ichigo heard footsteps coming down the hall to her room so she hid her journal again

"Hey, strawberry" he said "You have school today don't you?" Ryou pointed out it was Monday.

"Oh, no I'm going to be late" she grabbed her uniform and ran to the bathroom for a shower and back to her room and lifted the bottle of heavenly Ichigo Perfume ryou had given her and put a little on, but not too much. Ryou came back and leaned on the door frame

"Hey strawberry do you need a ride to school?" he asked "I suppose you wouldn't want to walk that far "Ichigo looked up she hadn't thought of that the cafe was far away from her school.

"Um yeah" she nodded "thanks"

Ryou said the limo will be waiting in five, I'm going to come too because I have to run some errands" he said

"Okay" Ichigo said as she finished getting ready when she got into the limo she thought

'Omigosh I'm going to school in a limo' she smiled to herself it was going to be an interesting day. Ryou looked at here

"Oooh, Ichigo is all grown up and going to school in a limo!" he teased with a pretend sniffle "she is growing up so fast!"

Ichigo giggled and said "you sound like my dad"

"What no insult?" ryou asked surprised

"That _was_ an insult" Ichigo chuckled as they pulled up to the school all the kids gathered around the door wondering who it might be.

"I bet they hired E-jump for a concert" said one girl dreamily

"They wouldn't do that" said another

"Who is it" said a boy the driver got out of the limo and helped out Ichigo.

"Hey?! Isn't that Ichigo?" said Miwa

"Yeah it is?!" said another girl from ichigo's grade

"See you later Ichigo, don't forget you have work this afternoon"

"Okay bye Ryou" Ichigo turned around and noticed the crowd. Then she started hearing chattering like

"Does that mean her and Mayasa brake up?"

"Mayasa's free?!" spoke someone else

Ichigo walked up to her friends who were staring at her

"What is there something on my face?" she asked "OH this is about the limo isn't it?"

"Who is that boy? What about Mayasa? Why was he driving you around in a limo?" Ichigo suddenly found herself surrounded by a bunch of curious girls shooting questions at her

"He is my boss; I work at Café mew mew. Mayasa and I are still going out, he gave me a ride to work because….." she paused she couldn't tell them she lived at the café a billion rumors will start" Ichigo was like "ummm I have to go" she ran away from the crowd and went up into the library . Suddenly she heard A Roar. She looked out the window and saw a Kirima anima. She ran around desperately trying to find a place to transform but every one was hiding in and others were yelling. So is just run out side. And yelled "Strawberry mew mew metamorphosis" Thankfully no one noticed.

"For your evil actions I will make you pay" she yelled out and she gave the monster all she got. Finally it shrank down into a mouse and scampered away and masha ate the alien." Suddenly someone yelled

"Mew Mew" suddenly she was surrounded again

"Who are you really?" asked on guy

"Will you be our team's mascot?" A girl asked

"Umm" Ichigo said trying to find a way to escape. She started to transform…Oh no she thought. She had thought about turning back and wanted to so she was. 'Oh no oh no' she thought suddenly there was a yell

"Hey!" said a guy from the back of the crowd "It's the girl who came to school in a limo!" her

Friends looked over at the girl who was now standing in the middle of a crowd

"Ichigo!?" they said "you…you are a mew mew"

"I…I um" the girl said she wasn't good with confrontation 'Ryou' she thought

"I…Have to go" and she broke from the ring of girls that were standing there. She ran away from the school and didn't stop until she reached the sanctuary of the café. She trudged up to her room. Everyone knows now.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5: Dinner.

Ichigo sat on her bed with her arms around her knees leaning on the bed post. Ryou walked by her room and jumped

"Hey? Strawberry aren't you supposed to be in school"

"They know" Ichigo said looking away "There was a kirma anima and I accidentally transformed back in front of them every one at school knows"

"Ichigo" he said softly handing her a bag "here this is for you" He handed her a bag she opened it and found a Dream catcher. Ryou had said she was going to buy her one but she had forgotten she looked at it there were pink feathers and beads shaped like strawberries and silver string. It was beautiful. Looked up at Ryou.

"Thank you" she said "I love it…." She found a hook over her bed and hanged it up. "There, maybe now my nightmares will go away" she smiled at ryou.

"Maybe strawberry" Ryou supposed and then he turned to her "oh, yeah we are going out to dinner tonight" he slipped in and

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around "Dinner?"

"Yeah" ryou scratched his head "I always go out on Mondays." As he left the room he turned and said "It would be rude to leave you here alone" He left the room looking at his watch it was already 4:30 he had 8:00 reservations.

"Yeah…" she smiled "where are we going"

"It's a Classy place Ichigo, you are going to need to wear something nice" he grinned "if you have something nice"

"I do!" Ichigo said pulling out one of her shopping bags "I'll need a few _hours_ to get ready"

"I figured, Typical girl" ryou chuckled "make sure your ready by 7:50." He left the room so Ichigo could get ready. Ichigo looked into her wardrobe and found a dress, that she swore wasn't there before It was lovely pale pink with a clear ribbon speckled with silver stars for straps and lace that fell from the shoulders to the about the elbow it was really pretty…'had ryou gotten it for her?' she slipped into the dress and pulled her hair back into her usual way, but it didn't look elegant enough for the dress. Made two little buns like mint usually has but she didn't leave any hair down and then she tied two silver ribbons into her hair. She walked down the steps to the café to fined Ryou standing at the bottom like Prince charming

"I see you found the dress" he grinned "You look, dazzling "Ryou mentally hit his head 'I can't believe I freaking said that'

"Thank you "Ichigo smiled she had completely forgotten about everyone knowing because she was so excited to go somewhere fancy with ryou "You look like prince charming" She smiled he was wearing a suit like he was wearing on the boat except it had a blue stripe on the arm other than that it was all white. He held out his hand and lead Ichigo to his limo. She felt a Tingling sensation when his hand touched hers but she didn't pull it away which made ryou smile. He told his limo driver to drive to Suteki Tokyo. The most expensive restraint in Tokyo. Ichigo had always wanted to go there. She thought it would be romantic. And she looked up at ryou and suddenly the thought of being Romantic with ryou popped into her head and she blushed.

"Strawbe…Ichigo what are you thinking ryou? Asked noticing her blush

"Oh nothing" she said looking down. The limo slowed to a stop in front of Suteki Tokyo. There were two Cherry trees in front of the building and the inside was dim. Avery romantic setting. The driver got out and opened the door to the limo and helped Ichigo out. They walked into the Restaurant. And a Waitress showed them to there table it was over looking a Courtyard with a waterfall and some benches it looked like a scene from a fairy tail Ichigo thought. She looked at ryou over her menu. He looked so mature and cute. Ryou noticed and smiled. Before he could say any thing a waitress came over and in a cheery voice said

"Hello I am Meika and ill be your waitress this evening" she paused "may I take your order?" Ryou ordered something Ichigo couldn't pronounce. And Ichigo asked for the Strawberry Bisque. And a salad with chicken in it. The waiter walked off. Ryou smiled at Ichigo.

"I hope your enjoying yourself" ryou said sweetly. Ichigo thought that he had such a sweet side when he wanted too. Ryou looked out into the courtyard.

"Ryou" Ichigo said "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I was just admiring to courtyard" he smiled "want to go in there after dinner?" he smiled

"Your Allowed in there?" Ichigo said in a surprised voice "it looks like a fairy tale…" she said aloud 'I can't believe I said that out loud' she thought.

"Yeah it's very beautiful" ryou said seeming to have spaced out. Last time he acted like this he wanted to kiss her. The food came and the chatted a little while they ate. They finished dinner and walked out to the courtyard. Ryou silently slipped his hand into Ichigo's Hand. Ichigo's hand tingled at the touch but she didn't pull away but started thinking

'Ryou is holding my hand?' and 'what is going on Ryou?' she just smiled they walked around the court yard which was quite big. There was a tree with a swing on it. Ryou and Ichigo walked over to it and Ichigo sat down. Ryou slid his and onto her back like he was going to give her a push but he just rested his hand there.

"Ryou?" she said looking back at the man Ryou leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Not long and forceful but soft sweet and to the point. When ryou pulled away Ichigo blushed

"….R...Ryou" she started thinking 'oh my god I just kissed ryou….and I liked it' she stood up and looked at him. Ryou was thinking 'I….just kissed Ichigo….she is going to slap me now….soon but it was worth it" he noticed Ichigo looking at him.

"I…I'm…" ryou stuttered

"Ryou…do…that again" Ichigo whispered silently looking up again

Ryou leaned down and kissed her again gently and Ichigo moved her head slightly and deepened the kiss. Ryou by now had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang from inside her purse. She pulled it out she had a Text message it was from Mayasa Ichigo read it and suddenly looked up afraid at ryou and said

"Mayasa!!" her hand went right to her lips and she thought 'I, cheated on Mayasa…' she turned and dashed out of the restaurant .


	6. FateFul Descision

A/N: Sorry if Mayasa is out of character…..but it is MY fan fiction right ?

Chapter 6: Decision

Ichigo had picked up a cab back to the Café and ran up into her room. 'oh no oh no…what was I doing" she thought as she sat on the floor leaned on her bed.

"Oh, no…I just ran out on ryou…." Ichigo thought suddenly guilty she told him to kiss her the second time. She heard the door close downstairs. She walked to her door and saw ryou come up stairs he looked at her and looked away quickly and walked into his room

'How could he not say anything?' she thought to her self "Ryou…" she whispered walking down to his room "It's my fault" she said looking away "I Told you to kiss me the second time"

"Ichigo" Ryou said seriously "We, I mean….do you have feelings for….." he stopped and grew red "For….Me"

"I….think so Ichigo said "But what about Mayasa?"

"You have to make a Decision Ichigo "Ryou pointed out he walked over to her and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder "It's hard" he said Ichigo couldn't help herself and kissed ryou. Suddenly she herd someone gasp

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Mayasa was standing in the doorway

"M….Mayasa…?!" she said confused "what…how?"

"Keiichiro took the class on a Field trip; you know the one I text messaged you about." He said seemingly angry "He brought me here to see you because I heard that you became _Ryou's _Partner Although I didn't know It was **THAT** kind of partner" he glared at Ryou "Ichigo I want you to quit and go home" he added as an after thought

"Ryou," Keiichiro said softly "may I speak with you in the lab"

"Huh oh yeah" Ryou said following Keiichiro Leavening Ichigo and Mayasa alone.

"Mayasa" Ichigo said softly "I….I love R….Ryou"

"No," He said grabbing her wrist "You don't"

"I…." she said softly "Mayasa that hurts"

"You love me" he said squeezing her wrist harder and his voice was forceful and pulled her into a hug, "don't you" he said with a hint of forcefulness in his voice

'what has happened to Mayasa,…. What has come over him he is so cold…..what will he do if I don't love him anymore….no what am I thinking he is Mayasa he will understand"

"N…No Mayasa" she said pushing away "I am in love with Ryou….I don't know how, or when this happened but I don't love you, that way I love you as a Dear friend"

meanwhile in the lab

"Ryou" Keiichiro started slowly "we have a problem"

"Other then I am in love with a TAKEN girl?" ryou said sarcastically

"Ryou, this is serious, if Mayasa is unhappy Deep blue could ……come back"

"WHAT" ryou said aloud "How? He is dead"

"Remember, Mayasa got brought back and so did EVERYTHING that comes with Mayasa including deep blue." Keiichiro paused "Deep blue is like a Ying yang in a Body, You cannot have the good side without the bad. That's why I took the teaching job, to keep an eye on him, because if deep blue comes back again We might not be able to fight, because he grew Immune to the Old mews, Ichigo and the girls could face Kirima Animas but not the Super Deep Blue" he paused . Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They stopped talking and went and answered it

"Ryou, I love you" The girl hugged him and then they heard heavy footsteps run downstairs and outside and a loud painful yelp come from outside

"No not again"


	7. Expresso

**A/N: sorry its not very long! The next chapter will be longer and better promise!**

Chapter 7: Expresso

After Ichigo heard Mayasa's Yelp she Passed out. Ryou had brought her into his room to keep watch over her . Ryou leaned over her. _Did she really dump Mayasa for him?_ He thought to himself _Now he is back….And is after her….is it my fault?_ He sighed and waited for Ichigo to regain consciousness. He Debated holding onto her hand. He didn't know what had caused Ichigo to Faint but she needed to find out. He looked down softly at the girl, she seemed peaceful enough. He saw her move in her sleep like state

"Ichigo…Ichigo are you awake" he said softly stroking her Face "wake up sleepy strawberry"

"Hmmmm….." she sat up sleepily "wh…what happened ?" she looked around confused "why am I in your room I remember being in the lab…. Hearing Mayasa yelp and then…." She yelped and hugged ryou

"And then what!" Ryou said Worriedly

"I smelt something sickeningly sweet and then, I heard a voice, and it said something ……." She paused "….like 'you will be my queen' and then I saw myself floating, in mid air……with nothing on……..Then I saw a dark figure…..about to…..me…." Ichigo blushed "and then I woke up….I think he…was showing me what he wanted" she gulped holding back tears "Ryou ….Please don't let him get me please" she hugged ryou. Ryou was watching the girl closely _deep blue wants…. innocence and all….fuck_. Keiichiro tried to tell me…_ "_Ichigo, you are going to be safe" Ryou said trying to sound convincing the girl seemed comforted "Would you like some coffee to wake you up more?" Ryou asked patting her head the girl yawned

"Yuck, I hate coffee Expresso is good sometimes expressly with a lot of whip cream and Sugar!" she said with a smile. Ryou smiled at Ichigo Ichigoness "Well how about an Expresso then?" he grinned

"Ryou" Ichigo said in a meek voice "What's going to happen to me…_.If _he gets me." She was staring at her shoes

"Ichigo, we are making more mews" Ryou said looking at her "We are going to have to gather data"

"More…mew mews…." Ichigo gasped "more!" she was in a little bit of a shock "why not me and the girls we can handle it!" she said standing up a bit to fast making her self dizzy and fallen on the bed.

"Ichigo….We need more mew mews we have to okay…For Your sake." He said holding onto her arm. "I'm going to go get you an Expresso" he looked around "Ichgio I,…You should come with me…" Ryou didn't want to leave Ichigo alone even for a minute he just wouldn't feel right if Ichigo was kidnapped while in his care.

"O….okay…" she smiled and then walked down the stairs with ryou. They waited for the other mews to arrive at the Café so they could tell them the horrible news. Mint was the first one to arrive

"Hey Ichigo….I saw Mayasa a few minutes ago…he looked unhappy"

"Mayasa….Is in his normal form he isn't deep blue!" Ichigo slipped probably sounding like a paranoid freak. The look on mints face confirmed what Ichigo sounded like. Mint moved her hand to feel Ichigo's head

"Ichgio why wouldn't Mayasa be in his, as you say 'normal form'" Ichgio sat down and explained the whole thing except for her budding relationship with ryou.

When Ichigo finished mint suddenly said

"I guess that this isn't the best time to tell you that Mayasa is waiting outside"


	8. Salted Roses

A/n: Ah... Sorry for not updateing, computer crashed... then I fixed it then it

Crashed again and i had to fix it again !

Chapter 8: Salted Roses

"He...Is...Outside" Ichigo asked becomeing very very pale

"like as in...outside of the cafe out side?" She slumped into the chair as Ryou walked into the room "Ichigo...I need to see my co-partner in the lab...So come on..." he looked at Mint " Make sure Mayasa stays a safe distance from the cafe Alright...Try and get him to leave " He then lifted Ichigo to her feet and smiled at her "Okay..to the lab" he brought her into the lab and sat her down "You know how i told you i was going to make some new mew mews to keep you safe...from... err..Whatever could happen to you?" he asked her "Well, I have been working on It...And I wanted you to see the Genes that I have selected, we have the genes of a Orange Bishop, Which is a bird. An Indian Muntjac a hooved mammel, A meercat and a sun bear...They are all very strong creatures...but the girls...I need to find some compatable girls and we need to be able to find them with out you comeing into any harm" he said hugging ichigo close to him. " So...I think...We need to give some..more in deph looks into whats going on to the other older mews." he said patting her head "Otherwise...how can we tell them there is another reason for looking for new mews... There has to be a reason...and the Girls will want to know..ya know." Ichigo looked up at him and then looked down "even about us,..?" she asked meekly. She didn't know what the girls whould think of this...They might be compleatly agenst it. "I...I Need to go for a walk" she said and she stood up and started out of the lab Ryou grabbed her shoulder and kissed her quite passionitly. "Be careful okay?" he kissed her again and she whisperd "don't worry I'll be fine...Work on finding compatible girls for Mew mew V2 " she left the lab and walked out of the cafe. She saw Mint sitting at a table with a plate with a scone on it and a cup of tea. Lettice was sitting accross from her; "hey...Lettice..mint..." she smiled wearily and waved "I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a little bit..." Ichigo went out of the cafe and ran as fast as she could to a spot...where no one could find her not even deep blue...It was a ring of rose bushes where she came when she needed to think she found it shortly after they used the mew Aqua's to save earth...The ring of roses, wasnt there before and was sorrounded my thorn bushes with 2 inch needle sharp thorns, but the inside was the most green soft grass and roses she layed down on this secluded place and looked up into a canapy of Roses and green leaves from the bush. Ichigo sat up and snapped a Rose off of a bush and smelled it deeply. she sighd and looked at the flower "Ryou..." she whisperd aloud "What'll happen If Deep blue gets to me...What will I do..." she let the tears spill from her eyes onto the rose she was holding. Suddenly there was a noise from behind the rose bush. Ichigo's eyes widend in horror as she heard a rustleing in the bushes.


End file.
